


Dispersion

by idigam



Series: Shattered Mirror [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Darth Keith, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Culture (Voltron), Galran Soldier Keith (Voltron), Gen, General Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idigam/pseuds/idigam
Summary: The Paladins go to rescue Allura from Central Command. It's not a good idea.





	1. Blood Knight to Black Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Deep in the dank bowls of a far off dungeon a sarcophagus' lid flies off and a decrepit claw reaches out into the sunless air. The author of this fic hisses in his dead voice. Shriveled lungs working to provide the words "I LIVE AGAIN!"
> 
> A hoy hoy, so Return of Voltron was supposed to get updated first but I had the working script for this one done so *shrugging intensifies*

The bridge is silent for a moment; it is of course, Lance who speaks up. “Why are you so obsessed with the Black Lion, Red’s the one the empire had. And clearly tampered with.” Red makes an angry noise one that Keith can feel himself making. Lance yelps and jumps back, “Why would Red-” He stops realization overcoming his features. He turns on Coran and the normally unflappable senior advisor flinches. “You didn’t tell them!?” His words are quiet but his tone is dark and promises something truly horrible.

“Ah, well no. The princess thought it would be a fresh start, unburdened by… No they don’t know.” Keith rubs the bridge of his nose and makes a low noise of frustration. Shiro steps between them looking at Coran. “Tell us what?” Coran sighs defeated, it is something they need to know if they are going to Central Command. “Zarkon was the original Black Paladin.”

The bridge is silent again, “we didn’t want his betrayal to sour the relationship between you four, now you five.” Shiro looks at Keith, “you suspect he still has a connection to the Black Lion don’t you?”

Keith steps forward, “I don’t suspect, I know. I have seen his shadow looming over us in the Astral Realm.” Coran turns in shock, “you’re gifted?” He nods, “if I have quintessence and a balmeran crystal my abilities to track and see are much stronger but they are always there.”

“What does this mean for us? We can’t leave the princess,” Shiro says it firmly brooking no argument. “He’ll seize the lion then, Haggar and her druids will make certain of it.” Lance steps forward “we’ll have to plan around it then, we can’t leave Allura.” Shiro steps forward body language disgustingly open and accepting, “you’re the best chance at this succeeding and you don’t want Zarkon to get Voltron do you?” The paladin’s gaze’s flip between them. He bites his lip a small crimson line running down it to his chin. “Fine.”

****

Zarkon stands in the lower observation deck of Central Command; the _Komar_ is disassembled, the crystal being polished and the mechanical parts undergoing maintenance. He’s forbidden it’s use in this battle. The Black Lion will be his and he will not risk damaging it. Haggar appears flanked by four druids. “Even powered down the _Komar_ can still be used to strengthen your connection my lord.”

He nods and the druids take their positions, “how long until they arrive?” Haggar holds out her hand and the crystal glows in response. “Not long my Emperor, I sense them approaching now, they come for the princess.” A screen appears next to him, Dorma is in her armor, the armor of a High Commander, it’s not something anyone has seen since she underwent the operation to purge her House of its bloodcurse. “Dorma, is the solar barrier ready?” She nods, “I just received word from Prorok, it’s primed and reversed, as soon as Voltron is sighted their escape will be cut off. And my forces will be prepared to fire.” Zarkon turns to the screen, “you shall have your revenge Dorma, but Voltron is not to be destroyed, it will be ours.”

Her expression does not change but the tension is palpable, she places her hand over her heart. “Of course Emperor Zarkon, vrepit sa.” He nods, “vrepit sa Archduchess.”

****

The hologram display of central command screams ‘evil fortress of the dark lord.’ Pidge examines it, “according to Keith, the rings house the solar barrier, normally used to protect Central Command from attack or harmful radiation. In this case it will almost certainly be used to cut off our escape.” Shiro looks where she points; he touches the axis where two of the arms of the creepy spikes jutting off the main structure meet. “And you’re sure the main control for it is here?” He nods, “my intelligence suggests as much, but I’ve only been to Central Command a few times. And they were ceremonial.”

“So we get in, get the princess, blast that part and then get out yes?” Keith nods, “when Voltron is separated-” Lance cuts him off “if.” Shiro snaps his fingers, “if it does happen, either Red or Blue should go for the princess, Pidge, you and Green cloak immediately and intervene when we need escape. Hunk you and Yellow take out the shield.” Hunk raises his hand, “uh, not to be a Debby downer but uhm, it kinda sounds like you’re planning on fighting Zarkon.”

  
Keith pulls out a round crystal, a galra crystal based on its purple glow, tossing it to Shiro, “focus on your connection to the Lion, if he takes it, take it back. It’s our only shot to keep his focus on you and the Black Lion.” Coran clears his throat, “I should be able to bring the castle ship out of the brown giant when you’ve got the princess, give you support from the front.” Shiro nods and paladins salute, all but Keith holding earth poses while Keith’s hand is over his heart in a traditional Galra Salute.

****

On their way to their hangars Shiro stops Keith, “are you sure you’re alright doing this?” Keith laughs bitter and exhausted, “if I don’t Zarkon gets the lion, I might be able to avoid execution as Red’s paladin, but even so I’ll be a prisoner. And the empire continues it’s slow march into oblivion at Zarkon’s hand.” Shiro looks surprised. Keith puts one hand on his hip, “don’t be so shocked, you think I’m ignorant of how valuable things like the Balmera are exploited? Quintessence and mineral strip mining? The universe is vast but not unlimited. The Empire will collapse at this rate. I. Will. Not. Allow. That.” Shiro searches his eyes for a moment then nods.

****

Coming out of hyperspace Keith grits his teeth, “Quiznack, that complicates things.” There’s multiple fleets around central command. “The entirety of Hazar must be there.” Shiro’s face appears on screen, “alright Paladins, this doesn’t change anything, it just means we’re going to have to dodge some heavy fire while we do this. Same plan as before. Pidge be ready to deploy Voltron’s shield immediately.” Keith highlights one ship, “distract or destroy that ship if you’re able once you cloak Pidge. It belongs to my cousin Emara, she’ll move to intercept the minute she can. She’s a glory hound but she’s also clever.” Pidge looks a bit startled but nods.

The lions move into Voltron formation immediately, Coran and all the paladins let out a breath when they succeed. It’s only their second time forming it, and everyone was unsure of if it would work. The shield comes in handy right away as all the nearby ships open fire immediately. The sword makes quick work of the fighters giving them a chance to deploy the shoulder cannon and take out the rest and several frigates. Letting them fall towards Central Command.

Zarkon stands in the observation deck and growls, “NOW!” The druids activate their ritual and Voltron is rocked by the blast of their energy. Zarkon growls, “so you think to resist me? Increase your power!” There’s a flash…

****

Shiro was not expecting to be standing under a starry sky, “so you know.” He turns towards the voice, and Zarkon rises out of the vast dark. Zarkon looks so much more terrible here than his brief glimpses during his fights. “You will die here. My strength is beyond your understanding.” The black bayard is brought down on him, his reflexes and experience with opponents much larger than him saves his life. Deflecting the next shot he fires from his arm into the twisted core of Zarkon. “Impressive, but ultimately futile.” He lunges and…

****

Shiro awakens in the Black Lion’s cockpit in time to see Zarkon bathed in flames from the Red Lion. He wastes no time restoring control of the Black Lion… Lance’s voice rings out “I’ve got the princess let’s go guys!” Then Hunk’s voice, “sorry but that might be a problem, these fighters and dreadnoughts aren’t letting me near the Solar Barrier. Anyone else able to get in a shot?”

Pidge’s “negative, he wasn’t kidding about Emara she and her forces have been on my tail. I can’t shake them!”

****

Zarkon growls and launches his bayard’s blade, Red dodges to the side. “Yet again the Red Paladin tries to block me from my destiny.” He leaps just in time to avoid the flames again, that was exactly what the pilot wanted immediately bringing the tail gun up and firing at him. He snarls as his armor is peppered with fire. “So fresh yet your skills are worthy.” He smiles, “you fight like a galra.”

Over the general channel a voice distorted by interference and the powers Zarkon and the lion are unleashing on each other, “victory or death!” Zarkon snarls, how dare they, how dare they mock him, the galra, or worse how dare they betray the galra! He strikes the Lion tossing it into one of the arms of Central Command. That damaged the lion but put distance between them and he realized almost too late helped line up a shot with the Lion’s rail gun, a shocking development. His armor is singed, and he roars deep and hateful as the shot takes out a Dreadnought and cloud of fighters. It gives the Green Lion the chance it needed. And the rest of them a clear path. “NO!”

The lion takes off before Zarkon can go after it though the Black Lion fires a burst at him covering Red’s escape. They aren’t going anywhere though Dorma’s fleet moves to cut them off.

****

Dorma has her house on screen “Need help there auntie?” “Emara” Dorma’s tone is cold and venomous, if you have time to be glib then perform your duty. Do not allow Yellow near the Solar Barrier,” she turns to Kvar at the weapon station. “Focus fire on the Red Lion. Do not let it get another shot.” He nods looking up at her. “Shall I use the ion cannon?” She nods, “do it.”

****

Lance drops the princess off in the Blue Lion’s hangar, “sorry to rescue and run but…” Allura shakes her head, “go, help the others, we cannot let Zarkon win!” Lance nods and takes off back into the fray.

****

Thace watched the Red Lion dueling with Zarkon his chest aching painfully. It’s movements so like his nephews. He has a choice, he could do nothing, Voltron will be captured, and his nephew avenged. He sighs, no, Krolia wouldn’t want that, she’d never want the fate of the universe to be lost for vengeance, even for her son. Getting to the Solar Barrier controls is easy. There’s a single sentry and none of the staff are nearby, all trying to get a shot against Voltron. _I hope I’m making the right choice_; he thinks, before he can go back on it he lowers the barrier.

****

He doesn’t know how the barrier was deactivated but right now it doesn’t matter he and the rest of the Paladins regroup at the castle who’s timely cover fire gives them a path “Alright Paladins, lets get out of here!” The wormhole opens.

****

Dorma screams in rage as the wormhole opens. “FIRE THE ION CANNON!”

****

The beam of the ion cannon streaks through the void towards the Red Lion, Blue dives in the nick of time. Lance hissing in pain as the energy of the blast rocks his Lion. Thanks to his actions neither lion was destroyed, but both are heavily damaged. Luckily Allura’s got their exit open for them.

****

Keith screams as the ion cannon’s blast hits his lion, his momentum at least able to get him into the open wormhole…

****

She may not be able to use the _Komar’s_ full strength at this distance but that doesn’t matter. Haggar draws a corrupting blast of magic, weaving it through herself into the super weapon of the empire. It can amplify as much as it can drain. She hurls it at the castle corrupting the wormhole the Paladin’s attempt to escape through.


	2. Scattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's return to Ulippa a planet he'd wished he'd never have to see again

The corrosive energy of the portal tore around them with the fury of a hurricane, the only thing that keeps Keith conscious being hurtled through the corrupted wormhole is his training with the druids. Haggar’s influence is all over it, he recognizes her signature from the brief time spent before her and Zarkon. The power of the spell she unleashed tearing through the fabric of reality being manipulated by Allura and the castle. Then it stops and instead it’s replaced by a THUD that rocks Red. She rumbles in his head, Zarkon survived, she failed. He smiles and strokes her console, “if it were that easy it would have happened centuries ago, get some rest.”

He set out going through his emergency supplies, first order of business is to find out where he is. Second is to see if he can contact Lotor or the castle. Absolute last option is to attempt to contact the main fleet. “Tch,” clicking his tongue in annoyance when the read out shows a need for calibration. Meaning the wormhole could have dumped him anywhere. _Brilliant_, he thinks bitterly when something banging on Red’s door gets his attention. She hadn’t told him anything was out there but she’s also drained and damaged, he can barely feel her slumbering consciousness, so perhaps she can’t raise her barrier. He picks up his bayard willing it into a pistol shape while readying his knife in his other hand. Opening his door to point his gun at….

“HOLY FRICKLE FRACK DON’T SHOOT!” Lance screams, right in his face, ugh, the headache might be a sign of a concussion or a sign he’s stranded with Lance. And they are stranded, he can see blue but not the castle. Lowering but not holstering his weapon he scoffs. “This territory could be hostile caution is only smart.” Lance scowls, “well sorry I saved your butt.”  
  


Keith arcs an eyebrow, “oh no, you don’t get to give me that look! Not after I went back to get you!” That’s right, he had, after his fight with Zarkon, it’s why Blue had been clipped by the ion cannon. His face colors and he can feel his ears heating up. Not only had an enemy come back for him but of all people it had been Lance. Not Takashi or Pidge who’d at least earned a modicum of respect. “Fine I suppose that’s one to my three, and that’s not counting training.”

Whatever reply Lance had is lost in the long mournful tone of something out in the snow and rock, Keith didn’t need the navigation computer to tell him where he was, he’s heard that sound. Cursing viciously in Galran he yanks Lance down and peers out into the snow. “Of all the worlds in the outer empire, we had to crash HERE?” Lance squaks in protest “What was that-”

He’s cut off by a replying call, long and lonely, like a ghost of old Daibazaal. “Ice worms. Multiple, and hunting us.” Lance slips behind him apparently deciding he is less terrifying than whatever’s out there which in any other circumstance would be insulting. “You’ve uh, dealt with them before?” Keith nods, “an infant, almost killed me. I’ll show you the badge sometime.” Lance balks, “a baby!?” Keith slams his hand over Lance’s mouth, “the infants are about the size of Hunk, what’s out there is either a full grown adult or juvenile. Less venomous but considering they could swallow us whole that’s a small comfort.” Lance nods, Keith sighs and takes his hand away.

“Is there anything Blue can do? Red’s out right now.” Lance seems to think, “uh, maybe? She’s pretty banged up too.” Keith nods, “if you can get me a channel I can contact a nearby outpost. Lexvala system should be friendly.” Lance scoffs, “uh, to you? The GALRA? Who are trying to kill us?!” Keith snarls, “you wanna stay here?” Lance looks out at the darkness more hunting calls ringing through the canyon. “Maybe, uhm, why not contact the castle?” Keith musters his most unimpressed look, scraping together some easy disdain, “You think I didn’t try? How do you think I know Red’s not up for it?”

He didn’t and anyone else in any other situation would have been able to call him on it, but Lance and now? He wont get a better chance. Lance swallows and nods. “Blue’s got some energy, this way.” Setting up a system he knows Governor Montema would be more than willing to host him discreetly.

Before entering Blue’s cargo hold Keith stopped, “Lance.” The other stopped, “I need you to cover me, if you see them shoot, aim for the eyes, mouths when they howl, and gaps in their plates.” Lance blinks, “I,” he swallows afraid, “I don’t thi-”

“Don’t give me that!” Keith snaps, then calmer, “You’re a better shot than I am. Take a deep breath focus on your heart beat, if you miss then do better with your next shot.” Lance and him hold each other’s eyes for a long time, even with the danger getting closer. Lance nods firm and sure, “alright.”

Keith gets on the wire contacting the governor’s office. The screams get louder, he can hear Lance whimper, meaning he can see them coming. “You have reached the office of the governor please choose from the following options:” Keith curses under his breath…

*

Lance leveled the shot the thing racing towards them almost looks like a piece of segmented PVC piping, if PVC piping made the sound of a family of wailing widows and children and was lined with rows of rotating teeth. Keith wasn’t kidding about the size of them either. He takes his first shot, it goes far too wide, he has to remind himself that the bolts of his rifle don’t need to compensate for the wind his hands shaking cause the next shot to hit the armor of one of them. He can hear Keith snarl something, “Viscount code Hazar-Kogane-” something about that rings in Lance’s mind but instead of it he pushes the sound of the monsters and of Keith out of his head, _breathe, focus on the shot, focus on your heartbeat._

He can feel himself at first he feels so small and cold and alone. Then there’s something else. A deep thrumming pulse, like a raging underground river inches beneath his feet. He’s felt it before, back on Earth, Lance smiles ice blue ringing his eyes, the glow of it making the dark of night look as bright as midday, he’s not alone, he’s never alone. He’s always got someone at his back.

Lining up the shot the world seems to slow and he hits the monster in the mouth. Anti-freeze blue blood erupts from it’s gnashing gullet. By the time the rest notice a second shot takes out another one’s eye, it flops over and the tide pauses for a minute.

Lance can feel it, feel Blue shift underneath him. His shot, her shot, in perfect parallel she unleashes a blast, not her normal weapons fire, it’s a sonic shriek the icy walls of the canyon shatter rock and ice sealing the canyon entrance behind the ice worms, retreating from the sonic blast that’s overwhelmed their tremor senses.

He stands grinning brilliantly and looks at Keith the power pounding in his veins, for once the half-galra general doesn’t look haughty or aloof. He looks, awed, before the mask slips back into place. “I got a hold of the local governor, she’s sending a frigate, she’s discreet.

Lance nods distracted noticing a thin line of scar tissue coiling around Keith’s Adam’s apple as it bobs with him swallowing. “Was this what it was like when you got that rail gun?” His voice sounds giddy to his own ears, Keith looks out at the collapsed wall. “I don’t know, it’s probably similar but I bet yours was between you and Blue alone.”

*

Lance is riding the high for all of fifteen minutes after blue sends the worms running. Then he sinks down to the floor. Sighing exhausted and sore from the fight and the crash. “So, discreet?” Keith shrugs, “this world was brought into the empire recently.” Lance frowns, “shouldn’t that make them want nothing to do with us?”

Keith rolls his eyes and sigh, “no, they petitioned to join the empire. Pre-spacefaring society that joined in exchange for imperial technology and access.” Lance doesn’t like it clearly, “you know you can trust them?” Keith just smiles and hums, “you’ll see.” There’s a loud noise, a frigate, similar build to the Empire but not identical, there are is clear Tehuitlan flare in the angles and painting. More blues and oranges. Lance balks at it, both Blue and Red put their particle barriers up when the tow cables come down.

Sentries make up the bulk of the ship’s crew with a Tehuitlan who’d served him during the liberation is the captain. Keith recalls his name as Huecoyl, capable and loyal as well as gregarious and often the one to talk their way into a base. “The sentry’s memories are all going to be wiped when we land. Governess said you wanted this visit on the quiet.” He salutes the scar over his eye down to his jaw line making him look like he’s grimacing.

“Thank you Huecoyl, and yes the privacy is appreciated.” Huecoyl nods and gives Lance a once over clearly curious about this alien that’s not galra but also looks like the face Kieth is currently wearing. He has enough tact not to say anything, or ask any questions. About Lance or the lions. He’ll have to see to getting him an increase in his stipend. Sagging in the small mess and cargo hold Kieth lets himself relax, Lance is the one in enemy territory now. Smiling softly, he’ll get a real meal and a real bath, and a real bed. Finally get to enjoy the gifts of his status if only for a moment.


End file.
